Breaking the Laws of Physics
by Mali Bear's Buddy
Summary: My take on Booth and Breannan's first time.  See Chapter 2 of my Little Moments entitled "The Proof in the Wait" if you want in on the preliminaries.  This one's rated "M" for a reason.


**A/N - This isn't as graphic as some of the stuff I've read but if you are too young or don't like things hot and heavy turn back now. I blushed while writing it and I'm certainly not a prude. Please note it's rated "M" for a reason.**

**I was planning on saving this one until I knew I was good enough but after messaging with someone whose writing I've thoroughly enjoyed, I decided to polish it and put it out there. **

**EmmyMayyy - Thanks again, both for being an inspiration and for your words of encouragement. Here's a dose of smut to liven up your Friday. I hope if you read this you find it "up to par."**

**Everyone else - If you haven't read her "Love Language of Their Own" you should because you're missing out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

Breaking the Laws of Physics

They've been dating for about a month now. Surprisingly, she'd listened to him when he told her they were going to do this his way. He needed for her to know that he was different. That he was in this for the long haul not just to, in her words, "satisfy biological urges."

He'd walked her to her door and given her a chaste kiss after their first date. He'd brought her flowers - her favorites, daisies and daffodils - and helped with the dishes the few times they'd stayed in at her place. He'd opened doors and offered his jacket.

Granted, it wasn't like she'd made it easy. In fact, she'd done everything in her power to tempt him. Innocently asking him to zip up her dress while not so innocently giving him an eyeful of the scarlet lace bra and panties she had on beneath it. Sitting in his lap and being anything but still at every possible opportunity. The sultry moan that escapes her every time they share a kiss.

Tonight isn't really too much different from any of the other nights over the course of their relationship - even before they decided to give this, _them_, a shot. He picks her up at the lab, yet again dragging her away from some minute detail in favor of sustenance. They bicker over restaurant options before grabbing a bite to eat. After dinner, he drives her home.

Only it is different. Because now he doesn't have to hide the way he looks at her; the way he feels about her. Now they hold hands more often than his hand rests in _his _spot on her lower back. Now he can kiss her whenever he wants.

"You coming up?" she asks softly, her words and eyes caressing him.

There's a difference in how she looks at him tonight and in response to her question he cuts the ignition, gets out of the SUV and walks around to her side of the vehicle. At some point she's come to realize that he likes to open her door for her; she's started to let him - at least when they're off the clock. He offers her his hand as she steps down into the parking lot and she accepts it with a crooked little half smile. _Move over __Mona Lisa__, __Temperance Brennan__ wrote the book on that expression, _he thinks to himself. She thinks his charm smile is devastating but it's this smile, the one she saves for him and only him, that does him in every time.

As they walk toward her building, he puts an arm around her and she leans her head against his shoulder. It's a move that he's unsure he'll ever get used to, but it's quickly becoming the norm when they're alone. When they get to her apartment, she walks into the kitchen and pulls two wine glasses down from the cabinet.

Placing a hand on either side of her, he sandwiches her body between the heat of his own and the cool stone of the countertop. Her breath catches and she leans back against him, turning her lips up to his. He rocks against her. One of his hands slips down to grab the hem of her dress, inching it upwards. "Bones," he mutters against her neck, his voice soft but low and deep nonetheless.

"Booth," his name slips from between her lips; half whimper, half whisper. She breathes in his scent on a sigh; enjoying the combination of aftershave and minty chewing gum that is definitively Booth. Feeling the steely length of him pressing into her yielding flesh, she moans and turns to face him. Her eyes sparkling with desire, she gazes up at him. "I love you..." As soon as she realizes the words have tumbled from her mouth, she blushes and looks away.

With little effort, he lifts her onto the edge of the counter. Until she says the words, he hasn't realize how badly he's truly needed to hear them. His eyes search hers. His hands slip under the hem of her dress and skim featherlight over her parted thighs. _My God, she's wearing a garter belt!_

His lips slant over hers in a kiss tinged with possession and the need to claim her. His hands encourage her arms to slide around his neck before caressing down her back. Hands slipping back to her legs, he draws tiny barely-there circles on her inner thighs with his thumbs as they slide upwards over her silky porcelain skin. "Say it again," he breathes in almost a growl as his teeth scrape at her shoulder, his tongue darting out over the same spot.

Her breath is becoming increasingly ragged as she yanks at his tie, loosening the knot until it's undone. "I love you," she says; her voice as smoky as her eyes, her fingers raking into his short hair. "Oh, Booth," she trembles at his touch. She could pull him through her and he still wouldn't be close enough. "I.."

He smiles against her throat even as he places a line of kisses up to her jaw. He looks deeply into her eyes and frames her face with his hands. "I love you. So much, baby, so very much." His lips tease over hers as his hands slide up the outside of her thighs to her waist taking her dress with them. Quickly, he breaks their kiss to divest her of the offending article and run his hands over her bare skin admiring the contrast of their skin tones. His lips crash over hers again, this time with a new level of urgency.

She shivers, but not because she's cold. With shaky hands, she reaches for the buttons on his shirt. She pauses and pulls away from his kiss. "Booth?" her voice is flooded with trepidation.

He pulls back, carefully masking the fear and frustration he feels surfacing. _Had he misread the situation? He thought it was finally time. Dammit._ His hands reach for hers and hold them. "What is it, Bones? Is this too fast?" he asks her gently.

She looks into his eyes and then quickly away. "I...it's just..."

He is a patient man. He's waited this long and he knows he'll wait forever if that's what it takes. "Shh," he says holding a finger to her lips and brushing his own lips over the knuckles of her hands. "We don't have to do this if you aren't ready."

She raises her eyes to meet his. "It's not that at all, Booth. I want this. I want it more than anything." He can hear the certainty in her voice; she is definitely sure about this, about them. He brushes her hair back behind her ear, his hand cupping her cheek as he waits for her to continue. "I'm just worried I'll disappoint you."

He chuckles and leans his forehead against hers. "Guess waiting made us both anxious." He kisses her tenderly and strokes his fingers up her back. She arches under his touch. "You could never disappoint me, Temperance. I've known for a long time that we'd be great together, that you'd make me feel things I'd never felt before." He kisses her again. It's slow and leisurely, but it smolders with close to eight years of pent up desire and holds the promise of many more years to come.

She leans in and deepens the kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist and dragging him as close as possible. "Booth, please..."

He puts one of her palms against his chest over his hammering heart. "You feel what you do to me? No one else, Bones, no one has ever made me feel this way."

Her lips move over his throat, her tongue flickers out over his pulse point as she goes back to the task of undoing his buttons. "Teach me how to make love," she breathes against his neck with an intensity that burns hotter than the sun in the middle of July.

He carries her to her bedroom. Laying her in the center of the bed he takes one stocking clad leg and raises it to his shoulder. He flicks the clasps to open it and kisses the skin of her thigh, knee, calf and ankle as he rolls the silky fabric away to expose her soft flesh.

She moans again at the sensation of his warm breath on her aroused body as he removes first one stocking and then the other. He does it at a tantalizingly slow pace, burning her as she burns him, with hunger in his eyes. Leaning up, she helps push his shirt from his broad shoulders and with swift fingers moves to release his belt buckle. Her hand brushes lightly over his erection and he bucks against her touch.

"Bones," he moans against her lips. "Mmm. I've dreamed this so many times." His nimble fingers release the clasp on her bra, spilling her firm breasts into his view. _Oh, how he's waited for this. _He kisses his way down over her chest, carefully avoiding the dusky rose-colored peaks. _He's going to touch her, every inch of that porcelain skin. And he's going to take his sweet time doing it, too. _

She whimpers. "Touch me. Please, Booth...I need..." _What did she need? She had never felt anything so intense and he wasn't even inside her yet._

He slowly trails just the tips of his fingers over her soft skin from the pulse point of her neck down over her flat abdomen and out to hook her panties with his thumbs. Removing the last barrier of clothing between them, he kisses his way back up to her lips stoking the embers of her fire. "So beautiful," he croons.

He lays next to her and looks into her eyes. He's burning every second of this night into his memory. He slowly caresses the side of her face bringing her lips against his. As his mouth moves against hers, his tongue stroking and claiming, his hand flutters over her body. Down her arm and back to her shoulder; the pads of his fingertips barely caressing her skin. As his mouth sets the rhythm he'll use to make them one, his hand fans over her breasts and down to her hip.

She squirms impatiently. His touch is driving her into a delicious madness. She feels herself shudder and marvels at how he has her so close to orgasm with so little stimulation. Her eyes shoot open and meet his as his hand moves lower, sliding between her thighs.

He moans, "So hot." And she is. Hot and slick. Every bit as ready for him as he is for her.

She whimpers at his prolonged ministrations. "Booth," she murmurs. "Oh, yes. Oh, Seeley..."

He feels a grin form on his lips. For so long he has waited to hear his given name fall from her lips in a moment like this. It's quickly replaced by a moan of his own when he feels her fingers close around his impossibly hard length. Her hand slides down his shaft in a fluid motion. "Bones..." he leans over her with a fiery kiss; pinning her to the bed beneath him and putting a halt on both of their efforts.

Positioning himself at her entrance, he touches her face. "Temperance," his voice is heavy with desire. "Look at me." She does and he watches her face as he thrusts steadily and completely into her for the first time. She arches to meet him halfway.

"Booth," she manages to get out as words fail her. She's unsure whether it's the all the years of foreplay leading to this moment, his skill as a lover or the love beaming from his eyes that pushes her over the edge; whatever it is, she feels it in every part of her body. She curls one of her legs around his waist, effectively pulling him to her and allowing him to hit all her spots. "Oh, Booth..."

"Bones," her name escapes his lips in a moan. "You feel so good..." He can feel the onslaught of his own climax coming, but he isn't ready for this to be over. Capturing her lips, he rolls beneath her; giving over control which she gladly accepts. He pushes himself into a seated position and holds his breath as she undulates against him. "Bones," he moans against her lips, his hands gliding up and down her back aiding in her thrusts.

She moans his name, quaking around him. "Booth," his name comes on an uneven breath. "I...I've never felt like this before...it's so..."

Without pulling away, he flips her back underneath his powerful body and absorbs her gasp in a kiss. He grins at her and glides a hand over her cheek. "And you said we couldn't break the laws of physics," he says lovingly before increasing the pace until they both shatter and go limp.

He falls back against the pillows and drags her close. "Oh, God, Bones, that was..."

"...so worth the wait," she finishes. Her eyes flutter closed and her hand comes to rest over his heart. "My assessment seems to have been correct, Booth. You are quite the exceptional mate."

_Only his Bones could make love to him and say something completely squinty afterwards. _Now that he's had her, now that he knows what it's like to make love to Temperance Brennan, he's going to make damn sure he keeps her no matter what the cost. It's going to take time and convincing, but there could never be anyone else. Seeley Booth isn't about to settle for anything less than the woman he loves.

**A/N - I hadn't really written anything like this before and I'm not sure how I feel about it. What do you guys think? More like this or should I stick to the cute stuff instead?**


End file.
